


A Kiss Makes You Feel Better

by Jetse (heikun)



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, awkward conversations ft. the quindecim crew, cuties thats what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heikun/pseuds/Jetse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you tried kissing before?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Makes You Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> woWZA MORE FIC
> 
> i love the quindecim crew so much i wish they could live forever and ever and make cool bartime memories but then the ending happened //laughsob
> 
> basically this happens in the timeframe of chiyuki finding out her name and the last ep eyy
> 
> also slight d/g bc thats my brotp but hey who said there could never be some awkward times
> 
> please enjoy!

 

“Decim, have you tried kissing before?” He turned from the glass he was cleaning to look at her.

 

“Arbiters have no need for relationships,” he replied, as blunt and deadpan as usual. She grimaced a bit, staring at him.

 

“Still, have you?” He averted his eyes and went back to the glass, and putting two and two together, Chiyuki gasped.

 

“You have?!?” She nearly shrieked, more out of shock and disbelief than anything else. It was hard to imagine Decim kissing someone even if it was just for fun. Did he even have a concept of fun? Well, there was the whole “five minute date”, but other than that....

 

She turned back to the white haired bartender, who was onto another glass now, refusing to meet her eyes. Putting on her best innocent smile, she propped he elbows on the table and leaned her face against her hands eagerly.

 

“So?”

 

“So..?” He mimicked her cautiously, and Chiyuki gave a sigh.

 

“Who was it with? How was it? C’mon, tell me!!” Decim keeps his lips stubbornly shut, and Chiyuki sluimps down with the best kicked puppy face she could muster. After holding it for a few seconds, she sees Decim glance over to her, and amplifies the pout tenfold. Decim looks effectively blinded by guilt at this point, before turning around and mumbling something.

 

“You can’t laugh.” The sad child face disappears and Chiyuki is all smiles again, leaning over the counter to stare at his back as he puts the clean glasses on the rack.

 

“I won’t, promise! So, who was it?” She felt really excited but had no idea why. Perhaps it was a high she had, like being in high school again. Well, if she ever went to high school, before waking up in this bar.

 

“Viginti.”

 

Wait what.

 

Chiyuki’s smile freezes for a bit, and Decim refuses to look her in the eye.

 

“Did I hear you wrong?” She asks, voice wavering, because oh _wow_ now she feels so awkward for asking. Of course if it was bad enough that Decim would refuse to tell her; he, who was the bluntest person she knew, didn’t want to tell her somethinng. That was probably why.

 

“Oh. Uhm. Uh, sorry?” She says cautiously, but Decim doesn’t look mad at her, just slightly like he would like the void to swallow him up at the moment. The air is so terribly awkward, Chiyuki feels compelled to say something to lighten the mood. Something, anything.

 

“Was it good?” Maybe not that.

 

Decim looks even more uncomfortable, if it was possible. He’s not even doing anything anymore, just standing there awkwardly holding a dishcloth. 

 

“No, not really.”

 

“Huh. Was it your first time?” Someone should really stop her from talking, Chiyuki could feel her face getting slightly hot from embarrassment and when she looked at Decim he looked as if he couldn’t get anymore uncomfortable.

 

“Yes,” His voice wavered, and Chiyuki could physically pinpoint the moment where the entire conversation goes from just awkward to downright embarrassing. She slowly sits back down at a barstool, and Decim equally as slowly turns away. There’s silence for a bit. Then,

 

“Have you gotten kissed before?”

 

“Huh?” She starts, still thinking about the situation before, “Oh. Not that I can remember. Maybe when I was still ali-” Chiyuki stops herself, there’s a lump in her throat from the memories she can remember. They were so few, but she held on to them like a spider’s thread, wanting to know about herself, how she was like before. Slowly, she lets out her breath and shakily looks back up at Decim.

 

“Probably not,” she says, and when he turns to meet her gaze she pulls away, focusing on the bar counter instead. Decim is silent for a bit, before walking closer and grabbing her hand. With a startled yelp, Chiyuki finds herself hoisted up onto the bar and her face level with Decim’s intense stare. _Those eyes should be illegal_ , she thinks, as they draw nearer. Hang on.

 

“Hey, what’re yo- mmph!”

 

Decim’s kissing her, suddenly, and it’s just chaste but she finds her mind going blank as he presses his lips against hers for a few seconds before leaning away and looking at her again. Still in shock, Chiyuki grapples for the words to say after that.

 

“Your lips are really soft.” Probably not the right words.

 

Decim reaches up to touch his lips. He doesn’t look offended, just curious. Chiyuki watches him in slight amusement, Decim could be such a child. There’s definitely a blush on her face, but she doesn’t feel really awkward or sad anymore.

 

“You aren’t a bad kisser, from what I can tell with that. It was probably all Ginti’s fault, that time,” Decim looks up, surprised, before turning away to the side and putting his face into his hands. Chiyuki stares at him. 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“My face feels hot,” His muffled reply comes from behind his palms, and Chiyuki feels a large smile break out onto her face. Swinging her legs over the counter, she grabs his wrists and pulls Decim’s hands from his face. 

 

He’s blushing. Chiyuki wants nothing more to take a photo of him right now, because no one had ever called Decim adorable before, but they probably hadn’t seen him like this.

“It’s because you’re embarassed, don’t worry!” She can’t stop smiling, but one tiny question still nags her.

 

“Why did you kiss me, anyway?” He looks down, and Chiyuki can see his ears turning red. It reminds her of a little bunny, even thought the only thing about Decim that is remotely rabbit-like is soft, white hair.

 

“Mayu said that not only hugs make people feel better, but kisses also. I wanted you to feel better,” Chiyuki has the urge to kiss him again, because no matter what Decim looks like or the impression he gives to others, he’s still a little baby when it comes to certain matters and Chiyuki finds that side of him absolutely adorable, even if people might try to send her to a mental asylum if she ever said it out loud. Decim looks at her, blush still dusting his cheeks, and asks meekly (or well, as meekly as a man like Decim can speak),

 

“Did it make you feel better?”

 

Chiyuki can’t help it. She leans in and plants another kiss on a very surprised Decim, before pulling away and grinning at him.

 

“Yes, yes it did.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> decim/chiyuki is my lifeline this ship is bigger than the titanic tbh
> 
> i view them as like a teenage romance kinda thing alot tbh decim being clueless abt emotions and chiyuki being the goddess she is 
> 
> bless these two baby cuties
> 
> hope you liked reading this fic!


End file.
